For many electronic apparatuses, conditions required to perform a process thereof are input and set on an entry screen of a display device. The user of such electronic apparatuses can perform an input operation quickly while referencing the entry screen of the display device.
Further, in some electronic apparatuses, a transparent touch panel is provided on the screen of the display device, and the touch panel detects a button or a key on the screen which is specified by touch with a tip of a finger or the like, thereby improving operability.
Furthermore, in recent years, as the electronic apparatus is equipped with more functions, the operation becomes more complicated. Therefore, a plurality of entry screens are hierarchically organized and are displayed on a display device for respective hierarchical levels separately, thereby facilitating an input operation.
For example, some image forming devices and the like, such as copiers, facsimile devices, printers, multifunction machines, and the like, are provided with a display device, such as a liquid crystal display panel or the like, and a transparent touch panel provided on the screen of the display device so that the touch panel detects a button or a key on the screen which is specified by touch with a tip of a finger or the like, thereby facilitating an input operation. In some devices, printing conditions, such as the size of printing paper, a print enlargement/reduction ratio, the number of copies, print density, and the like, can be arbitrarily set, and an entry screen for selecting these printing conditions and entry screens for setting the printing conditions are hierarchically organized and are displayed on a display device for respective hierarchical levels separately, so that the printing conditions are input and set on the entry screen (e.g., JP H11-134160 A).
However, conventionally, a number of entry screens hierarchically organized are sequentially displayed on a display device, and settings are input on each entry screen, and the user is not informed of to what degree conditions remain to be set (entry screens not yet entered) partway through all conditions. Therefore, the user does not know how long to continue input operations, resulting in an impression that the electronic apparatus is difficult to operate.
The technology is provided to solve the above-described problems. An is to provide a display device of an electronic apparatus which can inform of to what degree conditions remain to be set.